Shrinking Clothes and Disappointment
by Mei Sanniang
Summary: He,..., has no experience with girls. Which was why he passed out at the sight of a tightly dressed, sixteen year old girl. SasuHina


**A/N: Felt inspired by a piece that I made three months ago. Kinda funny since I found out that I'd been plagiarized. Maybe that's what kind of motivated me. o.o' Well, hope you SasuHina fans like this perverted fanfic. n.n**

"Ah!" Hinata gasped in utter horror.

She looked in the body-length mirror at herself after struggling into her freshly-washed clothes.

Hastily, she unzipped her jacket, removed her pants to try on another jacket and similar pants.

And another. And another. And another.

"Ah!"

The same results.

The Hyuuga-_hime _let out a breathless panicked sound. She quickly got out of her current jacket and pants to put on the ones she'd used prior to changing.

After enduring a harsh self-training earlier, Hinata was left with minor scratches on her ivory skin and undeniably large holes in her clothes.

Miraculously, she had managed to make it back to her room without detection. And to her relief, there were no signs of Neji.

When the sixteen year old dropped in from the window, she zoomed straight for the closet.

What she wasn't expecting were _shrunken _clothes.

And now, here she stands: in front of her body-length mirror. Strands of her navy-blue locks were sticking up here and there. Her usually loose pants were fitting tightly, creating a definite outline of her buttocks. Her hooded-sweatshirt barely contained her chest. Her large, lavender eyes held tears of silent frustration.

Who'd touched _her_ clothes?

She let out a whimpered sob and fell to her knees, exhausted from her clothing trials.

"How could this have happened?" She quietly whined, head bowed.

Without warning, the door of her room slid open and in walked her little sister.

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi exclaimed, taking notice of the disarray in the room. Clothes everywhere.

"Hanabi?! Quick! Close the door! I don't want anyone seeing me like this!"

"Yikes!" Hanabi quickly did as Hinata requested. "Nee-chan... your clothes! They're... they're..."

The older sister dropped her head again.

"...sorry. I didn't mean to- - " Hanabi stuttered.

Hearing this, Hinata furrowed her brows and slowly rose her head. "...eh? What are you sorry for?"

"W-well..." Hanabi strangely became jittery. "Ano... I m-meant to do you a favor earlier, N-nee-chan."

"..." Hinata simply stared.

"I di-did your laundry when you were out training. And I..." She inhaled unevenly, "...accidentally turned the drying machine on too high."

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata hissed, burying her face into her hands – thus muffling her speech slightly, "Whatfmisumposedtomwearm?!"

"...huh?" Hanabi's guilt-ridden face softened, displaying confusion.

"I have no clothes..." Hinata's hands lowered, and she slumped.

"Oh! I have an idea! Wait here, Nee-chan!" Hanabi stormed out of the room.

"W-wait! Hanabi-" Too late. She was gone.

At least she closed the door behind her.

Hinata sank onto her bed; she really did not need this at the moment. The poor Hyuuga girl was tired enough from her training. Today, she'd pushed herself too hard.

While concluding her training, she planned to take a long bath and go to bed; however, with all her clothes shrunken... well... bye-bye, plan.

Her breaths were shallow, she noticed while sitting in silence. Of course, with her chest trapped like this. Hinata unzipped her jacket and inhaled deeply.

She wasn't out of her predicament yet.

_I could always get new ones... _

Minutes passed.

It was almost an hour since Hanabi left. And Hinata was unable to contain her overpowering exhaustion.

The Hyuuga was lying on her back, eyes nearly covered by tired lids.

_Sleep would be nice right now..._

To just plunge into the dream world and forget her current problem. How heavenly it would be.

What peacefulness there was in her room was immediately shattered by several screams outside. Hinata jolted up, gasping.

"It's _Hebi_!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!?"

"Run!"

She recognized those voices... they were members of the branch family.

"Get out of here, you scumbag traitor!"

_Oh, no!_

That was definitely her little sister's defiant voice.

Hinata climbed out of her opened window's ledge, noticing the setting sun and the approaching moon. She rapidly treaded the rooftop, going around the corner and into the grass below.

In the distance... that was Hanabi... standing mere feet away from three figures.

"I said get out of here you scumbag traitor!" Hanabi screamed, holding a kunai in her hand. "She's not here!"

"S-see, Sasuke-kun?" One of the three, a woman with red hair and glasses spoke up with relief. "The one you want isn't here! We'll just have to... forget about her!"

"Hey, Sasuke, you could always take this one." The other figure with light hair grinned, exposing his pointed teeth.

"Shut up, Suigetsu!" The woman growled with clear irritation. "That would be pedo-ish! This brat's what, like nine?!"

"I'm twelve, you stupid bitch!" Hanabi growled.

Suigetsu cackled.

Hinata's eyes widened even more, not really expecting her sister to be so... colorful in words.

"Why you little! The only bitch around here is you! Little, know-it-all brat!" The red-head countered lamely.

"Hag!"

"Errgh! Little dumbass!"

"Flat-chested grandma!"

The woman gasped, clearly ready to murder Hanabi.

Suigetsu seemed like he was ready to die, from laughing so hard.

"Enough, Karin." The dark-haired person spoke. His very presence powerful and demanding. The laughter and seething stopped.

Uchiha Sasuke stepped forward, deeming Hanabi to be of little threat. "Get out of my way, or die."

"No!" Hanabi seemed fearless. "You'll never get my sister! I won't let you!"

Electricity crackled, emerging from his hand. "Move now."

"Hanabi! Please!" Hinata called out. She'd been frozen in fear, until now – realizing that Uchiha Sasuke truly intended to hurt Hanabi.

All heads turned into her direction.

"Onee-chan! No! RUN!" Hanabi darted towards Hinata, but the Uchiha pursued – ready to harm with his threatening _chidori_.

He was fast.

And when Hanabi was a mere meter away from her sister, the avenger launched his hand.

Fortunately, Hanabi stumbled and fell into the grass.

Unfortunately, Hinata stood in a dangerous position.

Her eyes widened as the Uchiha closed in, ready to strike her.

...would this be her end?

The Hyuuga-heiress felt a strong push against her sternum, eyes shutting close while she stumbled backwards.

It was painful.

There was a sharp pain in her chest...

_If I'm in pain, that means I'm still alive... _Hinata told herself. She couldn't feel anything else, but the dull feeling in her chest.

"Nee-chan..." Hanabi called out weakly.

Hinata's eyes opened.

Her gaze met the ceiling.

_It was just... a dream? _She slowly sat up, somewhat relieved. "What a horrible dream... " Shudders ran through her body.

She was horrified at the image of Uchiha Sasuke, charging towards her sister...

Weakly, Hinata stood up and stumbled towards her door, barely able to see.

The only source of light came from the crisp, silver moon.

_Where's Hanabi...?_

An ominously chilly wind blew into her room as she slid the door open.

Standing before her were two ninjas. One she was familiar with, and one she was not so familiar with.

She gasped, perhaps the thirtieth time that day.

"Onee-chan, you're up!" Hanabi greeted cheerfully.

_What the heck is going on?! Why is – why is...?!_

Hinata's face clouded over as she reluctantly looked at the tall figure standing beside her sister, directly in front of her.

"Look who came to visit!" Hanabi's cheerful tone was still present.

Hinata forced her eyes from _him_ and onto her sister, only to notice Neji sprawled on the floor, knocked out.

"Ah! Neji-nii-san!" Hinata gasped again.

"Oh, I got Sasuke to knock him out. He was in the way." Hanabi shrugged.

"What do you mean?!" Hinata finally lost her patience and let loose her anticipation. "Do you know who this is, Hanabi!?" Hinata gestured towards the stoic person in front of her. "He's a missing nin! He's dangerous!"

Hanabi raised a brow. "I don't think he is. He came here for you. Said he needed your help."

Hinata was even more confused now. "...my help?" She darted her eyes towards Uchiha Sasuke again.

"Yeah, he said the fate of the Uchiha clan depended on you, sis." Hanabi stated a-matter-of-factly. "We talked to Otou-san. He agreed."

"...I d-don't understand..." Hinata stuttered.

"_Gawd,_Nee-chan, you're really naïve, aren't you?" Hanabi shook her head in disapproval. "Well, it's okay, right, Sasuke-kun?" Hanabi placed her hands on her hips and grinned. "You know what they say, right? Naïve girls are usually the ones who tend to be wild during sessions."

Sasuke's eye twitched at this deduction, though neither girls seemed to notice. He began to find it difficult to control his ardency.

Hinata's confusion only plunged deeper. "...what? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, c'mon, Onee-chan. I _know _you think he's hot." Hanabi sighed.

"Okay, now I _really _don't know what you're talking about." Hinata's cheeks turned red.

"Oh-so-naive!" Hanabi giggled. "You'll definitely enjoy it, Sasuke." Hanabi started towards her KO'd cousin and gripped him by the feet. "I'll leave now." And she walked off, dragging the unconscious Neji behind her. "Have fun, 'kay!?"

There was a bit of silence.

"_Ano..._ I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. Er... I..." Hinata bowed her head, trying to hide her reddened cheeks. Hanabi's remark about the Uchiha's appearance had undoubtedly made her feel embarrassed. "I don't know what Hanabi was saying..."

_What did she mean...? Father agreed to _what?

Hinata inhaled deeply, her chest expanding. She was trying to sort out her thoughts – trying to form words when she was taken by surprise.

The missing-nin collapsed into her, face scarlet, small streams of blood trickling from his nostrils. He'd been trying to contain his emotions while Hanabi was around, trying to look unaffected by Hinata's indecency – of which the Hyuuga-heiress herself was unaware of. And now he was completely unconscious – like Neji.

"Ah!" Unable to hold him, Hinata fell backwards, lying on her back with Sasuke on top of her in a compromising position. "Uchiha-san?" She squeaked in her high-pitched voice, heart beating wildly.

Her ears were ringing, her face burning – and she was only able to hear her own ragged breathing and heartbeat.

That is, until Hanabi raced back to her room, expecting to hear love noises.

"AH! ONEE-CHAN!" Hanabi shouted. "You're supposed to be making babies with him! Why is he outcold?!" She whined.

"Huh?!" Hinata's eyes widened. This was just too much! "What- what are you talking about, Hanabi?! Help me- " She was cut off.

"Oh! I know! You can take advantage of him! I bet he's still hard!" Hanabi giggled naughtily.

"Hanabi!" Hinata's voice grew even higher in pitch.

"You don't need to wait 'til marriage! I don't think father cares either." Hanabi rambled on. "Before I led Sasuke here, he said he wanted to take a long walk for his health or something like that... I know that he's expecting some sexual activity from you and ...yeah_, that's probably it_." Hanabi crossed her arms and nodded positively, closing her eyes. She raised her finger in a lecturing posture. "But Father'll be disappointed if he finds out that you're not pregnant! He'll be even more disappointed if you don't do anything!"

When Hanabi opened her eyes, she sighed, seeing that both brother-in-law-to-be and her sister were unconscious. "How disappointing..." Hanabi grumbled. After going through the effort of shrinking her sister's clothes and all... Uchiha Sasuke didn't lose control and ravage her sister.

Well, at least now she knew interesting things about Uchiha Sasuke:

1. He was telling the truth when he said he _wasn't_ gay.

2. He, however, has no experience with girls. Which was why he passed out at the sight of a tightly-dressed, sixteen year old girl.

Yes.

And with those rationalization, Hanabi stepped over the bodies and closed the door behind her. She'd just have to teach her sister to be the dominant one in the relationship.

As she walked down the corridor, she couldn't help but giggle to herself at the thought of having hybrid nieces and nephews.

-Owari


End file.
